


How We're Going to Win

by ZigguratRolsovitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #artforrose, Ben and Rose become besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigguratRolsovitch/pseuds/ZigguratRolsovitch
Summary: The short tale of how Rose and Ben became besties.





	How We're Going to Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelly Marie Tran](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kelly+Marie+Tran).



> #FanArtForRose #FanfictionForRose

Rey and Finn were spending the day together.

It wasn't a big deal. It shouldn't be. He shouldn't be feeling the way that he did... and yet here he was feeling so irrationally irritated by the entire situation. There was still that little part of him that wanted to pull out his lightsaber and smash up the entire rec room. Of course he didn't dare do that. All he could do right now was watch the two of them talking and laughing together.

"Jealous, huh?" A soft voice came from behind him and he jumped in surprise only to watch Rose Tico sit down beside him with a sigh.

"I-..." Of course he attempted to justify himself. Insist he wasn't, but somehow he knew that someone like Rose was just going to see right through him and so he let out a huff. "Yes."

"Yeah. Me too." Rose leaned her elbow and watched Finn across the room with a sigh. It was just a silly board game with Rey. What was there for them to be jealous about? "We're ridiculous aren't we?"

"Yes." There was no other conclusion really. They were both being completely ridiculous to be jealous. Their respective partners would never betray them, but unfortunately that just seemed to be human nature. Although... the entire Resistance hated him and he couldn't help but ask "Why are you... sitting here...? With me?"

"I mean... sitting here... with Kylo Ren. Vader spawn. Jedi Killer." He would have continued on his rant, but Rose dropped a dainty hand down on top of his and looked him directly in the eye.

"I'm sitting here with Ben Solo. Other people might see those things, but I can see your heart. You're a good person." Rose stated with such conviction and strength that he was startled. "And if you don't believe me... there's no way Rey would accept being the girlfriend of a monster, right? I trust her judgement. Shouldn't you?"

"Well... I..." He blinked in surprise. In that moment he took the time to really look at Rose and he thought that she must be one of the most beautiful people that he had ever met. That she was someone truly special. Finn was lucky to have her.

"You know what." Rose stood up from the table. "What are we doing sulking. They get to have friend day so you and I are too. Let's go do something fun. I'm going to declare today galactic besties day."

"Like what?" He asked as he stood up. Normally he wouldn't have ever agreed to such a thing, but she had been kind to him when she really didn't have to. Not after all the things that he had done to the Resistance.

"Don't know yet." Rose informed. "We'll figure it out as we go. Improvise."

As he turned his back he suddenly felt a weight crash into him and he leaned froward with a grunt, tried to catch the breath that it knocked out of him.

"Do I _look_ like a Fathier to you?"

"Absolutely." Rose giggled from her perch on his back. "Onward my valiant steed!"

"You asked for it." He chuckled low under his breath and made sure that he had his arms securely under her knees before he took off into a dead sprint out of the Rec room.

Rose had done the unthinkable. She had managed to make Ben Solo of all people laugh.

If you were to ask anyone they would call Rose crazy for accepting a monster as her friend, but let their small minds that were incapable of compassion think so. Let them think all the terrible things that they wanted about her. She was more amazing than all of them combined.

Rose had a heart like lion. She was fierce and she was strong and independent, but most importantly she hadn't let the world turn her cruel. She was strong enough to be kind and compassionate in a world full of bullies.

This was how they would win. Not destroying the things that they hated, but saving what they loved.

  
  
~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm really no artist, but I wanted to contribute to support Ms. Tran who quickly became a favorite to the best of my ability. Even if my writing skills are not exactly up to par.


End file.
